By the Pricking of My Thumbs
by pandorabox82
Summary: Kevin Lynch had left her hanging for the last time, and now it was her chance to be a little wicked. But will the spell she casts on a certain Section Chief lead to something that will last?


Penelope really loved Halloween. It was a time to be someone she normally wasn't. This year, she'd decided to go as Elphaba from _Wicked_, though she knew most people would just assume she was the Wicked Witch. That would be par for the course of her life, people assuming things about her. She'd convinced Kevin to dress as Fiyero, but knew he was reluctant to join her at the costume party she'd been invited to. That was normal to her now, too.

Sighing, she checked her makeup and wig in the mirror and then went out into her living room. Grabbing her phone from off the coffee table, she saw she had a new text from Kevin. _Hey, Pen. Sorry to do this to you, but something came up and I won't make it to the party. I'll make it up somehow. Kevin._

"You bastard. That makes the third time this month," she hissed as she shoved the phone in her purse. Grabbing her keys, she stalked out of her apartment and down to Esther. As she drove, she thought about the various ways she'd make his life miserable come the morning. Maybe she was a little wicked after all.

Penelope managed to find a close parking spot and entered the building. Anderson came up and hugged her quickly. "Glad to see you here, Elphie. Where's Kevin?"

"He backed out on me for the last time." Suddenly, she knew that she was done with him, forever. "So, who else is going to be here tonight?" she asked as he led her further inside.

"Just about everyone. I even got a few surprise yeses. Most of your team is here already, though JJ and Agent Hotchner won't be able to make it." She nodded and picked up a glass of red wine, swinging her hips in rhythm to the beat. She instantly picked out Morgan on the dance floor, as he was dressed as Nick Fury.

She sidled up to him and he turned from his current honey to wrap his arm around her waist. "Hey, Baby Girl. You look amazing tonight."

"That's because I just lost two hundred pounds of dead weight. I feel wonderful now." She grinned up at him and let him dance her around the floor. She managed to pick out Reid and Ashley dancing next to Rossi and Emily. "So, do you think I made the right decision?"

"If it makes your heart sing, that's all I care about, Penelope." He held her close to his heart and she sighed lightly, feeling her heart lift all the more. "If you want, I can be your rebound man."

She laughed a little. "Thanks for the offer, Sugar, but I think I'm swearing off guys for a little while. I need some time just to be. If I change my mind, I know where to find you." She kissed his cheek lightly and then let go of him. "Thank you for the dance. Now go and find that sweet young thing you were cozying up to earlier. She seemed very much into you."

Derek laughed and moved off into the throng of people. The young blonde from earlier found him out and plastered herself against him as they danced to the music. Penelope grinned and went over to the refreshment table and picked up another glass of wine.

"Are you having a good time tonight, Elphie?"

Penelope stiffened at the voice addressing her, recognizing their boss. Turning, she saw the woman, dressed as Galinda, and smiled slightly. "It's getting better as the minutes tick by, Glinda. And you?"

"Surprisingly, yes. Agent Anderson knows how to throw a marvelous party. Where's Mr. Lynch?"

"He couldn't make it. We're through, I'm tired of always coming second in our relationship." Saying it aloud for yet another time that night made it all the more real and she felt her smile grow. "And where's your husband?"

"He's with his boyfriend in New York. Katie graduated early last year and we separated." Penelope was surprised by the woman's candor and knew her brow had wrinkled as Erin continued. "I'd known it was coming for some time now. I think I knew he was gay before he did."

Penelope nodded and moved closer to the other woman. "What are you going to do now?"

"Find a way to move on. The world really does stretch before me, Penelope." Erin's face relaxed into a sweet smile and she let her hand brush against Penelope's hand. She was surprised to feel a shiver of desire run down her spine at the slight touch. Unable to look at Erin any longer, she looked from her to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Penelope suddenly asked, not knowing what possessed her.\

"With you?"

"Why not?" She held out her hand and Erin clasped it. The touch was firm and Penelope felt herself flush a little as she led the woman out onto the dance floor. An up-tempo piece was just ending, and a slower song began to play. Hesitantly, Penelope wrapped her arm around Erin's waist and pulled her close. "So, have you started dating yet?"

"I've seen a few men, though none have interested me." Erin molded herself to Penelope, resting her head on her shoulder. "I'm beginning to wonder who I am."

"You're Erin Strauss, a take no prisoners, kick ass woman."

"Also known as a stone cold bitch." Penelope tried not to giggle, and instead choked on her laughter. "Like I haven't heard what's been said about me behind my back."

"You know what though, you've mellowed, ever since he left." She breathed in the musky scent of Erin's perfume and felt another wave of desire wash over her. "Unless you think you're like husband, too."

It was Erin's turn to blush a little as she pulled back to look into Penelope's eyes. "I wouldn't know. It's only ever been him." She turned her head and stepped closer to Penelope once more. "Though I would be open to trying a new experience."

The invitation in her voice startled Penelope and, unconsciously, her arms tightened around her waist. "There is always something tempting about new experiences." Turning her head slightly, she let out a short breath, enjoying the small shiver that ran through Erin's body. Letting her hands slip down the other woman's back, she cupped Erin's ass, bringing her even closer to her body.

"I'm beginning to see that, Penelope." Her voice was oddly breathless and they both jerked their heads up at the sound of someone coughing.

"Erin, would you care to take a spin around the dance floor with me?" Dave asked as he held out his hand. Derek was next to him and Penelope drifted over to his side as Erin nodded reluctantly, moving into Dave's arms. As they danced away, Erin and Penelope locked eyes and she knew she had to finish whatever had begun in that first tender moment.

"Are you even paying attention to me, Baby Girl?" She looked up into Morgan's face and nodded. "No, you weren't. Your eyes were only for Strauss. How much have you had to drink so far?"

"Only two glasses of wine. I'm not drunk, if that's what you're asking. What's so wrong with two women dancing?"

"Nothing, Sugar. It's just, she's Strauss. Don't go doing anything foolish." He pulled her close and danced her out onto the floor. As they whirled around, she kept looking for Erin. Dave had maneuvered her over to the other side of the room, and her heart sank a little.

"Perhaps it's time to defy gravity," she whispered as they continued dancing.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. I'm going to head over to the refreshment table, Derek. I'm getting a bit hungry." Penelope wiggled out of his embrace and went over to the food. She picked up a piece of red velvet cake and made her way over to an empty table. As she sat, she scanned the room for Erin, finding her nowhere.

"Rossi has her cornered over by the entrance, Penelope. Do you want me to dance her this way?" She looked up into Anderson's smiling face. She nodded slightly and his grin widened. "Just hide behind the curtain and I'll bring her over."

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm not just a pretty face, Penelope. I see more than I let on and I've been watching her watch you for the last two months now. If I can make our lives easier by making her happy, I'm all for it."

Penelope felt herself grin in response to his assertion. "You do realize you're encouraging madness."

"I prefer to think of it as the sweetest escape." He winked at her and moved off. She finished her cake and stood, slipping through the crack in the curtains. Humming to herself, she thought about the way Erin's hands had felt on her waist. There had been something magical about her touch and Penelope wondered if it was because of her break up with Kevin that made her desire the woman. She dismissed the thought almost as soon as she had it. Even if she had been with Kevin still, she would feel this way for Erin.

Hearing a rustling behind her, she turned and saw Erin step inside the partitioned off room. "Hey, Glinda."

A sad smile crossed her face and she stepped forward to touch Penelope's shoulder. "If we do this, I don't want to play roles." Reaching up, she cupped Penelope's cheek and rubbed her thumb against it lightly. "I want to be us." Letting her eyes flutter closed, Erin leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

Penelope sighed and relaxed into the kiss, her hands coming to rest on Erin's hips. When they came up for air, Penelope wrapped am arm around her waist, drawing the woman closer to her. "Do you want to go to my apartment?" She nodded hesitantly and Penelope smiled, kissing her once more before peeking out from the curtains. "We'll have to find another way out. Morgan's looking for me, I think. At least, I see him scanning the room."

"Did you get the talk, too, while you were dancing?"

"Yeah, he thinks I'm crazy. Maybe I am. Or maybe I've been ready and waiting for a moment like this to appear in my life for a long time now. I want to feel tonight, even if what I feel is a bit wicked."

"But I bet it's a delicious wickedness you feel right now." Erin smirked a little and Penelope laughed lowly. Looking out again, she caught Anderson's eye and motioned for him to join them. He was there in moments, an easy smile on his face.

"Yes, my good witches?" he asked, touching Penelope's shoulder.

"We need a way out of here," Penelope replied, reaching out to clasp Erin's hand. He nodded and motioned for them to follow after him. They did so, and he showed them to a back exit.

"Your cars are around the corner from here, ladies. Have a nice evening." They nodded in tandem and Penelope gently tugged Erin down the street a little. Once clear of the building, she wrapped her arm around Erin's waist, relishing the feel of her soft curves.

"Anderson said you've been watching me for months. Is he right?"

"Yes." The quick, honest, answer surprised Penelope and she waited to hear if she would explain more. "I've been drawn to you, for some reason, ever since Jared and I split. I never expected anything to happen, it was just a fool's fantasy. I mean, you've been with Mr. Lynch for almost four years."

"And before him, I had a girlfriend. Not even Jayje knows I was seeing a woman. It's not something the Bureau thinks highly of, after all." They continued to the parking lot and Penelope stopped. "Where'd you park your car?"

"Actually, I think I'm parked next to you. Isn't that your convertible there, next to my BMW?" She looked to where Erin pointed and nodded. "All right, I'll follow you home then." She leaned in and kissed Penelope once more, as if to make sure this was real, and Penelope smiled, kissing her back.

"I'll try not to drive too fast. I wouldn't want to lose you, my darling." Erin giggled quietly as she unlocked her door and got it. Penelope climbed into Esther and started her, pulling out into traffic. As she drove along, she checked to make sure Erin was still behind her. Ten minutes later, she pulled into her parking lot and found a place with an open spot next to it.

"So, this is home," Erin said as she came up next to Penelope.

"It is. Morgan was right, the blood washed away from the front stoop, but I can still see it sometimes, in my mind." Erin clasped her hand, squeezing tightly.

"You stayed? I could never do that."

"I love my neighbors. They've always looked after me." Penelope pulled Erin close, leading her up to the third floor where her apartment was. "And this is a quiet place to live. I need that, doing the job I do." She unlocked her door and showed Erin inside. "Feel free to find something to eat or drink while I take this makeup off."

Erin nodded absently and she went into the bathroom. Pulling off the hat and wig, she tossed them to the floor and began to run warm water as she grabbed a washcloth and some soap. Lathering up, she washed her arms off first, the water taking on a sickly tinge as the green flaked off her skin. Looking into the mirror, she cleaned off her face and neck. Penelope sighed, noticing how washed out she looked now that her face was bare. Drying herself off, she stepped back into the living room and found Erin on her sofa, a glass of water in her hand.

"So, what do we do now?" Erin asked, smoothing her skirt nervously.

"Whatever we want." Holding out her hand, Penelope waited for Erin to take it. "We'll go as fast and as far as you feel comfortable with." Erin stood and Penelope pulled her close, letting their bodies meld together. They kissed and Penelope fumbled with the zipper on Erin's dress, pulling it down her back. As the dress gaped forward, Erin reached up to hold it close to her chest. "What is it?"

"I'm not accustomed to doing…this, in the light."

"I can turn it off, if you'd rather, but I kind of want to see you. To know that what I'm doing is pleasurable for you." Erin nodded, a faint blush staining her cheeks. Penelope kissed her gently, tugging the costume off her shoulders and letting it pool on the floor. She felt Erin's hands look for her zipper and deepened the kiss, letting the other woman pull off the black robe she wore.

Breaking the kiss, Erin stepped back to look at Penelope. Reaching up, she ran the back of her fingers along the tops of Penelope's breasts and she shivered at the touch. "I like that, too," she whispered before bending slightly to kiss along the line of Penelope's bra.

"Oh, Erin," she said lowly, leading the other woman over to her bedroom. "Here, join me." She sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Erin sat and Penelope turned to her, kissing her. As Erin wrapped her arms around her waist, Penelope let her press her lips hard against her own, touching Erin with her tongue. The other woman opened her mouth, letting Penelope caress the inside of her mouth.

Penelope kissed her way down the column of Erin's neck, bringing her hands up to cup her breasts. She could feel that Erin's nipples were already erect and she thumbed them rapidly, eliciting a moan from the woman. "Pe-Penelope, don't stop, please." Nodding, she unclasped the soft pink bra Erin wore, baring her chest to her. Her skin was so soft to Penelope's touch and she arched into her as she placed light kisses on the erect peaks.

Erin fell back against the bed and Penelope straddled her. Erin reached up and pulled Penelope down atop her, fumbling with the bra Penelope wore. Finally, it was off, and their skin touched from shoulder to hip. Penelope moaned as she felt her breasts mash against Erin's. "You feel amazing, luv. All softness and curves." She skimmed her fingers down Erin's side to find the waistband of her panties. Grabbing hold of Erin's hips lightly, she turned them so that she was on the bottom and tugged the thin wisp of cotton off her body.

Erin bit her lip as Penelope ran her fingers along her vulva. "That feels wonderful, really, it does," she panted out as Penelope slipped her thumb between the lips to seek out her clit. She smiled as Erin's back bowed at the contact, and she lazily ran her thumb in a circle over that pleasure button.

"You're wet for me," she whispered as she sped up her ministrations, relishing the feel of Erin's hips bucking against her hand. Erin bent forward, almost collapsing on top of her. Turning them on their sides, she sighed as Erin began to suck on her neck. "Ooh, don't stop that." Then Erin's fingers found her breasts and she groaned. The woman had a magic touch, tugging and rolling the peaks between her fingers.

"I thought you might like that," she panted out before kissing Penelope once more. She didn't let up on Erin's clit and soon the woman was coming, moaning into her mouth. Penelope held her close as she rode out her orgasm, her hips twitching and bucking to the very last. "So, that's what it feels like," she whispered once she'd gotten a bit of control back.

"That's only the beginning." Penelope nuzzled her face into the crook of Erin's shoulder, yawning softly. "Though I need to save something back to get you to return."

"All you need to do is click your heels together three times and say there's no place like home." Penelope giggled as Erin pulled her even closer. "Okay, so maybe not just like that. But, say the word and I'll come to you. No strings attached."

"No strings attached." They fell asleep shortly after, a smile on both their faces.


End file.
